


Pride

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Car Sex, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Shame, Small Penis, Smut, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, cis connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank finally gets Connor into the back seat of his car, and learns that not everything they say about androids is true...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 339





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write cis Connor much any more, but there's a reason for it this time... 
> 
> Warnings: humiliation, teasing, shame, embarrassment and small penis humiliation abound in this fic. If that's not your jam, you may wish to skip this one. Connor likes it, though.

Connor gasped as Hank claimed his mouth in a possessive, crushing kiss, sending electrical impulses coursing through his spinal circuits and straight to his dick. He'd never expected to be thrilled like this without any human hormones to drive him, but the risk of being caught getting seduced in the back of Hank's 1988 Oldsmobile broke pretty much every rule in his programming.

But that was the joy of being deviant, wasn't it? The rules that had previously bound him no longer mattered. He could choose to ignore the little pop-ups in his vision that told him he was breaking laws, ordinances, and social norms. Each one he closed made him feel more powerful, like a god shaping the world to his own whims.

Hank's hands on his body, stripping him down between kisses, made him feel even more powerful. He'd reduced this man to his raw instincts, bringing out a primal need Hank kept buried. His robot hand curled around Hank's hard dick through his jeans, squeezing it until Hank growled into his mouth.

"You're such a fuckin' cock tease," Hank complained. "I thought all that flirtin' was just part of your programming, but it was you all along." He fumbled with Connor's belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his black jeans. He yanked Connor's CyberLife-issued white briefs down and paused.

"Is something the matter, Hank?" Connor asked.

Hank chuckled. "I didn't expect it to be so… small."

Connor flushed, his cheeks reddening with an artificial blush he could no longer control. "I was not designed with sexual functions as my primary goal," Connor explained. "I can penetrate if required, but I am not a sexbot." He tried to keep the indigence out of his voice, but it was getting harder to modulate his tone.

"It's cute," Hank said, his wicked, toothy smile showing his amusement. His massive thumb and forefinger grasped Connor's dick, stroking it gently. "Christ, fully hard it's only about two inches."

"I'm sure you're huge," Connor retorted. He felt big in Connor's palm, through his jeans, but Connor was betting he was just average. Nothing to write home about. He unzipped Hank's jeans, and was both horrified and aroused to wrap his hand around 8 inches of solid, thick shaft.

"What's wrong, kid? Cat got your tongue?" Hank grinned.

Connor hated that his dick twitched. He had to have some wires crossed in his cybernetic brain, because Hank's humiliation was only making him harder and the big man seemed to know it. 

"Well, I guess I'm on top," Hank mock sighed. He flipped Connor over, and reached down into the back seat footwell to grab a bottle of lube. He spread it over his palm, slicking Connor's hole. "You're so tight. Am I even gonna fit?"

Tears burned at Connor's eyes as Hank pressed inside. Not from pain or discomfort, as he was incapable of either, but from sheer inadequacy. He'd never been in this situation. He'd been designed to be brilliant. The perfect detective. Hank had always been impressed with his capabilities, but not here. Not now. His small dick waggled uselessly beneath him as Hank slammed into him with guttural groans, building up a rhythm. Hank's huge cock hit his bio-prostate again and again, sending pleasure jolting through him. He knew he couldn't do the same for Hank. His little dick wouldn't stimulate anything. He'd be lucky if Hank ever let him top. Not that he cared. Hank's huge cock inside him was incredible.

Perhaps the human had to win at something. He had to admit it was nice to be used like this. To simply be a hole for Hank's dick instead of setting all these lofty expectations of what an android could do better than a human. He was useless in this domain, and he needed Hank to show him how it was done.

"Ah!" Connor cried. He came without touching his dick, spurting his load all over the car seat. Hank followed suit, letting out a desperate groan as he came inside Connor's ass. He pulled out, and Connor slumped onto the seat. Hank ruffled his hair, a low chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Seems like it still works," Hank whispered. "Wouldn't have put it past CyberLife to just give you a decoration. A little branch with a couple of fancy Christmas baubles hanging underneath. Or maybe just leave you smooth, like a Ken doll." He planted soft kisses along Connor's shoulders.

"I could get an upgrade," Connor suggested, sitting up. He was covered in his own come, and he wiped himself down with a rag Hank handed him. "I'm sure it would be possible to install parts from a sex model."

"Absolutely not," Hank insisted, his expression coloring with offense. "Let me have this one thing, Connor, this little victory to lord over you. A man's gotta keep his pride, you know?"


End file.
